Two Critics Reviewing Fanfics
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: It starts off with the FanFicCritic reviewing a fanfic by hammohampster which leads to someone falling out of a portal and breaking his arm which leads to a possible relationship between the FanFicCritic and another Fan of her show a soon to be Critic Rated T for cussing R


Two Critics Reviewing Fanfics

_**A/N:**_This is not a hatefic toward the former author HammoHamspter it was something that came to my mind while watching an episode of FanFicCritic so if anyone wants to leave a review I say go right ahead (FanFicCritic included and yes Susan as well )now enough of this Author's note on with the story

_**Arrival in England and the meeting of Susan and the FanFicCritic**_

**Salinas California , 5:00 PM**

A young human was at his laptop just surfing the internet just trying to figure out the next story he should do and upload for "Hmm maybe I could release a trailer for another Power Rangers story but which one?" he asked himself .

At that moment he gave and went over to youtube to search for something random what ever it maybe to him all he wanted to do is just watch some episodes of FanFicCritic just then he decided to watch an episode of a fanfic that was removed it was called the Ballad of Glen and Barrack by Hammohamnpster as he was drowning himself in her review he thought of an idea

_Hmm I do have one idea if something were to happen then maybe just maybe her and me could review fanfics together …... oh come on Adam its not like it would happen _Thought the young man while watching the youtube video . "wow never would have guessed that this author would have written a story about our president like that go figure and according to the comments the people that read the story really hated it with a passion besides its wrong to write fanfics about real people though" He said to himself .

_Hmm Hammohamnspter removed from ? Well that's what you get for writing fanfics about real people picting them as gay lovers bonehead _Thought Adam bitterly .

The very next day he got on the computer to search for more FanFicCritic but something else happened something that he thought was impossible a portal opening in front of his computer screen at first he didn't know what to do as the portal sucked him in _Wow so this is what it's like to travel through a portal well hope I don't die _Thought Adam .

**England**

And sure enough a portal opened up and right in front of the FanFicCritic's house . _Oh shit this is going __to hurt like fuck _Thought Adam as he was falling right to the ground .

_Wonder if these could be my final moments _He thought to himself . He was falling several hundred feat and at a fast speed of almost 90 to 100 MPH and sure enough the grass would soften his blow but his body would surely feel the pain as much as he was going . Meanwhile inside Susan was reading a book when suddenly she stopped reading and saw some sort of portal open up in the sky.

_Bloody hell what is going on here? And who is that falling out of the sky _Thought Susan to herself .

She quickly put the book down and rushed outside and found a trampoline and worked on setting it up . And it didn't take long for it till the falling person fell face first right on the trampoline softening his blow but not by much and it wasn't long before the springs gave way letting him fall straight to the ground .

_Ah fuck my damn arm it hurts so damn much and it feels like two trucks slammed into me both at the same time . Ouch ouch I can't even move it damn it _Thought Adam . So Susan did what she could she carefully helped him up without hurting his arm further and God knows what other injuries .

She carried him into the house and set him down on the couch while she went to get the first aid kit . Meanwhile Adam on the other hand was still groaning in pain. _And yet I should be dead no person let alone myself could survive a fall like that this just isn't possible _Thought Adam as he slowly opened his eyes and saw someone working on his arm patching it up till a doctor could take a proper look at it . "Oh your awake well i'm glad you are do you know where you are?" she asked .

Adam looked at her confusingly . "Uh I think i'm still in America back in Salinas and this is all a dream?"asked Adam as best as he could . "I'm afraid that this is no dream mate your in england in the home of the FanFicCritic" she said . "Then I take it I'm not in Kansas?" asked Adam. "Nope" she said simply . "Then I take it your Susan?" asked Adam.

"That's right and you should be thanking me for patching you up your arm appears to be broken but I can't tell for sure that's why I called a doctor here" said Susna . "Ugh Thanks though Susan though its going to be harder to even get up well doesn't mean I can't get myself around" said Adam. And sure enough his legs were still working

_Hmm I think I may have what doctors call lacerations or some crap oh well doesn't matter to me I think I should find out what in holy mother of fuck that screaming is coming from_ Thought Adam. And sure enough Susan gave a bit of a warning before he ascended the stairs that lead to the room of the FFC .

"She is reviewing another one of those fanfics though I'm not sure which one" said Susan . "but a word of warning if she comes at you with her razor I have another phaser that I keep as a backup" Added Susan . She handed him a hand phaser .

"Hold on a sec this is from the TNG era early 24th century" said Adam examining the hand phaser . "Your good at this well take it easy on while your up and about and I'll be right here if you need any help" Said Susan .

_Lucky me its only my right arm that took some damage but I won't be able to write any more fanfics for quite a while _Thought Adam sadly . And sure enough Susan was right on target she managed to set it on stun but a medium stun for her sister .

"Okay FanFicCritic time to say goodnight" said Adam he drew the phaser and got a good shot aimed at her chest . She fell straight to the floor and sure enough set the phaser on a near nightstand in which he grabbed the razor out of her hand . "well that keep sleeping for a while ,Hey Susan could use some help moving her to the bed" said Adam. "On my way" replied Susan. And sure enough once both of them moved the now sleeping FanFicCritic .

He was able to recall every single moment when would 'freakout' he then walked over to her computer and saw the very fanfic that made her go nuts . It was none other than the Ballad of Glen and Barrack . _That was the episode I was watching just Yesterday_ Thought Adam.

He was able to sit down and look through the first few sentences and sure enough he was more than pissed off in fact he was enraged he wanted to reach through her computer and strangle this person to death .

"You alright you seemed like the FanFicCritic was only a few minutes ago" said Susan in concern . "Yea I'm fine hard to believe that this person would violate the rules of yes i'll upload trailers but that's different same with the Q&A stories I just do them for the hell of it" said Adam.


End file.
